memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Klingons
Raza Humanoide. Cultura Los Klingons son una raza de notables guerreros. Consideran un honor el morir en batalla, y prefieren esto a ser tomados prisioneros, so pena de deshonrar a su familia hasta por lo menos tres generaciones. Tienen un alto sentido de la lealtad. El estricto código de su cultura les impide beber con sus enemigos. Su lenguaje es muy variado: solo en Qo'nos hay 80 dialectos poliguturales construidos en base a una sintaxis adaptativa. Una de las batallas emblemáticas de esta raza es la denominada "Batalla de HarOs" No les interesa el placer, pero las relaciones físicas de pareja son en extremo violentas, por lo que rehuyen al contacto íntimo con seres humanos, por considerar a estos extremadamente frágiles, y dan especial valor a las mujeres fuertes. Es normal que al principio de una relación amorosa, sean las mujeres las más violentas, gritando, golpeando a su pareja o arrojándole cosas, mientras él toma una actitud amorosa. Cuando una hembra klingon llega a la edad de formar pareja, la madre le entrega un amuleto ceremonial llamado Jinaq. La barba de un guerrero es símbolo de su valor. El martillo, para la cultura de los guerreros, es un símbolo de poder. Los científicos klingons no son muy respetados, y no se conocen en el ámbito científico del Cuadrante Alfa descubrimientos importantes realizados por ellos. El Ya'nora kor es una acusación legal a un klingon de incompetencia en la crianza de sus hijos. La literatura despegó en la década del 2360 de la mano de K'Ratak; su novela “El Sueño del Fuego” fue un suceso literario en todo el Cuadrante Alfa. Historia El Primer Contacto de esta raza con los humanos fue en el año 2151; una nave klingon se estrelló en Broken Bow, Oklahoma (Tierra) cuando llevaba información vital para el Imperio y fue perseguido hasta allí por dos suliban; el guerrero (llamado Klaang) pudo desembarazarse de ellos, pero el granjero del lugar donde cayó lo hirió gravemente; La Flota Estelar de la Tierra al mismo tiempo estaba en preparativos de lanzar su primera nave con velocidad Warp 5, el SS Enterprise, al mando del Capitán Jonathan Archer; Luego de convencer a desgano a sus socios, los vulcanos, la nave hizo su vuelo inaugural llevando al emisario del Imperio de vuelta a Qo'nos. Los Klingos fueron durante mucho tiempo aliados naturales con los romulanos; esta unión de fuerzas fue rota en el año 2344 con la llamada "Masacre de Khitomer", cuando los romulanos atacaron en forma traicionera a los klingons en su base en dicho planeta, dejando muy pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos, un niño llamado Worf. Tiempo después se supo que los romulanos habían tomado varios guerreros prisioneros, y llevados a un planeta prisión en su espacio. El Teniente Worf, convencido por un Yridian que su padre era uno de los sobrevivientes, emprende una solitaria misión de rescate. Luego de ser enemigos despiadados durante años, los klingons firmaron una alianza en el año 2345 con la Federación de Planetas Unidos, por intercesión del aclamado mediador sordo Riva; el Teniente Worf fue el primero de su especie en servir en una nave de la Flota Estelar; esto no pudo evitar que existan facciones que intentan volver al antiguo Status Quo. En ocasión de una visita programada a la Base de Comunicaciones 47, cercana a la frontera Federación-Klingon, se descubrió que había sido objeto de un aparente ataque. La tripulación desaparecida, los mensajes subespaciales saqueados, y restos de estructura celular de un teniente de la Federación y ADN de un klingon como únicas huellas. El incidente casi provoca un conflicto diplomático entre la Federación y el Imperio Klingon, hasta que se descubrió que en realidad el Comandante Klingon a cargo de la vigilancia de la estación simplemento sacó provecho de encontrar la instalación aparentemente abandonada. Los klingon fueron una de las razas involucradas en el descubrimiento que varias especies del Cuadrante Alfa son el resultado de una incursión que hicieron hace millones de años una raza muy evolucionada, que dejó en el ADN de estas especies un mensaje para que fuera descifrado en el futuro. El interés de los klingons establecía que el programa codificado en el ADN era el diseño de un arma de un poder inimaginable. Política El poder político está ejercido por el Consejo del Imperio, órgano legislativo compuesto por los principales representantes de las familias gobernantes del planeta natal, Qo'nos, y los sistemas estelares controlados por estos. Debido a la aparente "Segunda Venida" de Kahless, acontecida en el año 2370, el klingon que resultó luego ser un clon del mítico guerrero desaparecido 15 siglos antes fue ungido Emperador, cargo vacante desde hacía 300 años, por lo que el Imperio pasó a ser políticamente una suerte de "monarquía republicana", con una figura dominante que aglutine al sentir del pueblo, pero con el Consejo tomando las decisiones ejecutivas. Fuerzas Armadas: En la Flota Klingon, es habitual que cuando el Capitán de la nave no sea más apto para liderar la misma, muera asesinado por su Primer Oficial Mitología Las creencias klingon, naturalmente, giran en torno al honor del guerrero. Se observa una estructura mesiánica a partir de un guerrero mitológico, Kahless el Inolvidable, que vivió sus días alrededor del Siglo X terrestre. Las hazañas relatadas en los antiguos escritos klingons perduraron por generaciones, guiando a los guerreros durante su vida de batallas para que se unan a él en su particular versión del Paraíso, llamada Sto-Vo-Kor Los klingons hacen retiros de meditación y afianzamiento de su fe en un monasterio situado en el planeta Boreth, que gira alrededor de una estrella señalada por Kahless como el lugar donde reaparecería para unir a su pueblo. Una vieja leyenda habla de una gigantesca criatura del espacio que devoraba naves enteras. Worf sacó a colación esto cuando el USS Enterprise-D se encontró con una región de materia oscura en el año 2365. Rituales *B'aht Qul *Ceremonia de Te *Kot'baval *MajQa *Mok'bara *Ritos de Ascensión *Ritual de Muerte *R'uustai *Qa'vak Armas Klingon *Bat'Leth *Cuchillo de Kirom *D'k tahg *Lanza Gin'tak Zoología *'Targ:' Animales salvajes, similares a los jabalís de la Tierra, que los klingons tienen como mascotas. *'Mosca Glob:' Insecto similar al mosquito terrestre, sin aguijón, que al volar produce un irritante zumbido. *'Sark:' Animal de voluminoso porte, domesticado para utilizar como montura. Gastronomía *Chech'tluth: Bebida Alcohólica extremadamente fuerte. *Corazón de Targ: Servido en un colchon de hierbas, se cree que infunde coraje a un guerrero antes de entrar en batalla. *Gagh: Gusano serpiente que habita en abundancia en el mundo hogar klingon. Para un guerrero es delicioso comerlo vivo. *Pulmón de Bregit: *Raktajino: Versión Klingon del Café *Tenazas Pipius: Trozo de ave. *Torta de Sangre Rokeg: *Warnog: Bebida espirituosa, de fuerte sabor. Anatomía Los klingon son de estructura humanoide, con la frente provista de una cresta de hueso reforzado, a veces utilizada como arma (sus cabezazos pueden ser mortales); sin embargo el lóbulo tricipital, situado a la altura de las sienes humanas, es muy frágil, siendo su lesión causa de muerte inmediata. Sus ojos no poseen conductos lacrimales, por lo que no lloran. Son muy sensibles al frío, como los cardassianos Diccionario Klingon Diccionario Klingon Naves Klingon: Clase de Naves Klingon Apariciones y/o menciones *TNG - "Encounter at Farpoint" (101/102)(1987) (menc.) *TNG - "Where No One Has Gone Before" (106)(1987) (menc.) *TNG - "Lonely Among Us" (108)(1987) (menc.) *TNG - "Justice" (109)(1987) (menc.) *TNG - "Hide and Q" (111)(1987) (ap.) *TNG - "Angel One" (115)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "Coming of Age" (119)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "Heart of Glory" (120)(1988) (ap.) *TNG - "Conspiracy" (125)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "The Neutral Zone" (126)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "Where Silence Has Lease" (128)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "The Outrageous Okona" (130)(1988) (menc.) *TNG - "Loud as a Whisper" (132)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "A Matter of Honor" (134)(1989) (ap.) *TNG - "The Measure of a Man" (135)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "The Dauphin" (136)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "The Icarus Factor" (140)(1989) (ap.) *TNG - "Pen Pals" (141)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "Samaritan Snare" (143)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "Up The Long Ladder" (144)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "The Emissary" (146)(1989) (ap.) *TNG - "The Bonding" (153)(1989) (menc.) *TNG - "Family" (178)(1990) (menc.) *TNG - "Rascals" (233)(1992) (menc.) *TNG - "A Quality of Life" (235)(1992) (menc.) *DS9 - "Past Prologue" (404)(1993) (ap.) *DS9 - "Dax" (408)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Aquiel" (239)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Face of the Enemy" (240)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Birthright, Part I" (242)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Birthright, Part II" (243)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "The Chase" (246)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Suspicions" (248)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Rightful Heir" (249)(1993) (ap.) *DS9 - "Dramatis Personae" (418)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Descent, Part I" (252)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Liaisons" (254)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Gambit, Part I" (256)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Gambit, Part II" (257)(1993) (ap.) *TNG - "Inheritance" (262)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Parallels" (263)(1993) (menc.) *TNG - "Firstborn" (273)(1994) (ap.) *VOY - "Displaced" (166)(1997) (menc.) *ENT - "Broken Bow" (721)(2001) (ap.) *ENT - "Unexpected" (105)(2001) (ap.) Categoría:Razas